1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a side wall structure for use in an automotive body, and more particularly to an automotive body side structure near a rear seat in an automobile.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
It is preferable that the side walls of an automotive body be mechanically strong enough to protect passengers from the danger of injuries when shocks are applied laterally to the automotive body. In order to provide safety for passengers on the rear seats as well as passengers on the front seats, it is necessary to increase the mechanical strength of the side walls of the automotive body near the rear seats.